The objective of this program is to expand and strengthen the capability of this institution to make meaningful scientific contributions in biomedical research. The proposed research program will involve studies from the parenchymal level to the whole animal. The projects are involved in studying the: (1) Controlled pretential oxidation of nucleosides; (2) Effect of selenium on hepatic glucose output; (3) Effect of new colchicine analogs on cancer cells; (4) In vitro antisickling activity of substituted benzoic acids; (5) Anti-inflammatory potency of derivatives of corticosteroids; (6) Antyi-cancer properties of new unsaturated ketonucleosides; (7) Effects of noncathecol Sympathomimetic drugs on glucose utilization in insulin dependent diabetes; (8) adrenal cortex during stress; (9) Tumor markers; (10) Neuroactive peptides; and (11) Synthesis and activity of some N-Aminotetrahydropyridines.